The present invention relates to natural language processing and, more specifically, to converting policies expressed in a natural language format into source code to store policy information for use in a processing rule-based system.
In complex environments, such as a healthcare claim processing environment, subject matter experts can formulate processing policies of an associated organization. Processing policies may be expressed initially in a natural language format as formulated by the subject matter experts. In order to develop a knowledge base for applying the processing policies to claims, the processing policies must be expressed in a format that aligns with how underlying data is organized. The healthcare domain is epitomized by a complex system of codes that are used to describe every aspect of a patient encounter. When attempting to create business rule solutions, there is a potential to create hundreds of thousands if not millions of rules that would have to be evaluated for each claim that is processed.